longlivethequeenfandomcom-20200214-history
Laurent
Laurent, Duke of Merva is Elodie's maternal uncle and second in line to the throne. He is married to Lucille and they have three children: Charlotte, Zahra and Emry. He has little involvement in the story by himself. However, he figures heavily into some other character's plots and epilogues... Spoiler Warning: ''Plot details follow, read at your own risk'' Involvement He's involved (both directly and indirectly) in various events during the game. He will visit the palace during Week 2, along with his family, and depart the next week after the viper's attack, regardless of the outcome. He can be accused of treason if Elodie faces an assassin during Week 16 and deciphers a coded letter. Whether he's imprisoned or executed, it will end very badly for him. If Elodie faces a vote of no-confidence on Week 17, he will abstain from voting. If the vote ends in a tie he will be pressured into making a choice and will vote on Elodie's favor (as expected, since he's her successor at the time). He's mentioned in passing during Gwenelle party, together with his children Emry and Zahra (most of the time though, both Lucille and Charlotte are absent). If Elodie contracted Sabine as a spy and sent her to investigate the sender of poisoned chocolates, Laurent can end up widowed, executed with his wife or his entire family, or murdered in exile. Again, not a good end for him either way. If Joslyn dies dueling Togami, Laurent and his family will stay with Elodie in the castle. Unlike Lucille, and like his children, he's there to support his niece. Also, if Joslyn dies and Elodie has high Intrigue scores, she will make Laurent the Duke of Caloris, and Lucille the Duchess of Merva. Personality and Abilities He's too indirectly involved in the story and has too few events to determine his personality. Also, the events he's involved in make for different interpretations, some contradictory to others. Official word from Hanako Games describes him like this: "Is he actively planning to have you killed? No. '' However, Charlotte is a little girl who loves her mommy. Laurent is an adult fully aware of the dangers and difficulties of politics. With everything that Lucille is up to, Laurent really ought to at least be suspicious. So either he's a complete idiot and doesn't notice anything, or he's choosing not to pay attention.'' '' That doesn't mean he's evil. He could be so love-struck that he really doesn't want to notice anything odd that his wife does. He could be so depressed by his sister's death that he doesn't care about anything anymore. His wife could be drugging or magicing him into doing her bidding. There's no way for Elodie to know." ''Also speculative is the possibility of him being a potential Lumen. While he doesn't have a crystal and is incapable of detecting magic (though, some Lumens also cannot), both his grandmother and his sister were Lumen, so logically he should have magical potential as well; at least one of his children, Charlotte, inherits magical powers that she seems to be mostly capable of controlling, such control could be the result of having both a Lumen mother AND a Lumen-descended father. Trivia * Severin shares his portrait, with some minimal changes. * The name "Laurent" is a French masculine given name of Latin origin. The name is derived from the Roman surname "Laurentius", which meant "from Laurentum". Laurentum was an ancient Roman city of Latium situated between Ostia and Lavinium, on the west coast of the Italian peninsula southwest of Rome. * Being the son of an ancient line of Lumen, Laurent might have a 'quirk' magical talent like his daughter, though there is no evidence of one. It might be something subtle, or only active if he worked hard to develop it, like Elodie's glow. ** If 'affinity' is hereditary it might involve light or fire. * If imprisoned, his poisoning serves as foreshadowing for Lucille's actions and other epilogues: ** Lucille's usage of poisonous herbs and the symptoms of fever they cause. ** her willingness to turn on her husband when things go south. ** Laurent's possible ignorance of the depth of Lucille's plots. *** He may alternatively love her to to the point of denial or otherwise be unwilling to challenge her. More reason for her to double-cross him when her actions come to bite their family. * Also concerning his possible incarceration and subsequent madness: The obvious culprit is Lucille, but she's nowhere near him at the time (Laurent is imprisoned at the royal palace, Lucille is in Merva). ** However, Lucille has powers over "absence", Lucille most likely she used her power to hide herself and sneak in and poison him. ** Or she poisoned Laurent before the Grand Ball and used her Lumen powers to prevent it from taking effect; once they're separated, her spell wears off and the poison kicks in, protecting herself and her plans at the cost of her husbands well-being. Category:Characters Category:Lumen